Divergent college
by ScurgeArmageddon
Summary: Tris and her friends go through the struggles of college. New and funny things happen at each turn. Tris also has feelings for someone, but doesnt know it yet(confusing i know). Does he like her back, if so were will it lead? Sry if my summary sux. Pm me or leave a review with any suggestions you may have.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody who thought this was interesting enough to read. Look I know what you thinking this is a cliche setting for a fan fic. Ok let me tell you most people do high school setting and i honestly haven't seen much college stories, and every author is unique, so don't quit on the story just yet. Pm and/or review me with any suggestions if that makes you feel better. I'm sorry if the first few chapters aren't good, I just have to get used to writing the story. It's how I am. Well let's get started.

Tris's pov

Yes! My first day of college is finally here. I've been waiting for this day for ever.

"Well I'm all packed. Better her going." I ran down the stairs and almost tripped.

"Your leaving? Is Caleb ready?" Damn I have to wait for Caleb. "Caleb let's go!" "I'll be there in a minute."

Guess I have to wait for Caleb. After 2 minutes he finally came down with his stuff.

"I can't believe your both leaving for college. It seems like yesterday you were in elementary school." Our mom hugged us both. "I love you both. Have fun and call me when your done unpacking. Are you sure you wanna leave now? It's 5 in the morning." "We love you to mom, and we will. By the time we get there it will be 10." We both said in unison.

Me and Caleb ran outside and went to my car. Caleb had a sour look on his face, and I know why.

"Look mom and dad will bring your car to you next week don't worry." "Said the person who has there car." I punched his arm.

"Cry baby." I started up the car and we were off to college. "So Caleb are you as excited as I am?" He finally perked up a little.

"Well since you asked, yes I am. I can't wait to learn about computer engineering. What are you going for again?" "Artistry, I wanna write books, culinary arts, acting, and other things."

"That sounds interesting. It's gonna be kinda lonely because we don't know anyone there." "Yeah, but Im determined to make friends. Try to make friends Caleb." "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. How long is the college away?"

"If I remember correctly, it's 5 hours from here." "That's not to to long. Do we have to stop for gas?" "I filled up yesterday so we wouldn't have to stop. So you wanna play a road game?" "What is it?" It's called letter. At the start of the game we both start at the letter a. If you see a billboard or a sign that has a word that starts with the letter a, you can pass onto the letter b. letters can also be found on license plates and don't have to be in any specific order. Got it?"

"Yeah sounds fun. Ok let's start." Caleb and I played the game for a good 3 hours. We got stuck on q, x, and z so that took a lot of time to find them. I got a little tired so Caleb took the wheel while I dreamed.

In her dream.  
"I'm here interviewing the fabulous author and actor Tris prior. Miss prior any tips to give your fans out there?" "Well Martha if I had to say one thing learn to multi task. If you can't do that, then you can't have multiple professions or hobbies."

"Well thanks for that. Can we get a peek at your next book?" "Afraid not. I have to keep it a secret." "Aw man. Well thanks for this, we'll see you again some day." "Bye Martha."

Suddenly I woke up and we were in the college. "How long was I out?" "About 2 hours." "What time is it?" He glanced at his phone. "It's 10 am." Oh good we arrived at a fairly early time. "Well let's go find out where our dorms are."

We grabbed our stuff and headed for the deans office. I looked around and it was beautiful. There were trees, and gorgeous flowers. The sun was out and there were no clouds. I could smell hamburgers.

When we arrived at the deans office he greeted us.

"Hello is there anything I can help you with?" "I'm tris prior and this is my brother Caleb prior. We applied here a few days ago." "Oh ms prior I'm sorry. My memory's a little shady. Well head to this wing and talk to the r.a. about your room. Mr prior here is your wing." We walked out and onto the campus.

"Guess I'll see you later." We hugged each other and then went to our separate wings. I eventually found my wing and luckily the r.a. was close by. "Um excuse me I'm new and I was wondering where my room was?" "The dean just called me about you. Follow me." I followed her down the wing and into a room.

"Here's your new room tris." "What's your name?" "My names tori." "Thanks tori. I can't wait to talk to you again." "Me neither." "By the way tori, who's my room mate?" "She should be here soon." "Awesome thanks." "No problem."

I started unpacking my blanket and pillows. Next I put my laptop on my desk and put my lamp there.

I finished putting everything into place, when a girl walked in. "Are you tris prior?" "Yeah, who are you?" "I'm your new room mate, Christina." "Come right in Christina I was just unpacking my stuff."

She set her bags down and she began to unpack. "Do you need any help?" "That'd be great. Thanks." I helped her unpack her things.

"So Christina what do you wanna learn here?" "I want to act, be a chef, and maybe artistry." "Really me to!" "Awesome. We can take classes together." "Definitely."

Well I'd say I made a new friend. Me and Christina talked for a while and decided to go get lunch.

"So what do you want to eat?" "I'm in the mood for Mexican. Are there any places on campus that serve tacos?" "I think I see something over there."

I looked across the field and saw a cafe. "Oh thank you merciful god." Christian laughed.

As we were walking there I saw some guys. One of them was actually kinda cute. One of them was looking at Christina, and the cute one was looking at me. I blushed a little and I think he saw, but we kept moving.

We made it to the cafe and it looked amazing inside. "I'm glad I choose this college." We went to the counter and ordered. "Yes I'd like 2 tacos with beef, cheese, lettuce, and tomatoes please." "I'll have a cheese burger."

We went and sat down at a nearby table. I pulled out my phone so I could continue to write my story. "What are you doing?" "Writing a story." "Oh cool what kind of story?" "A romance story. I've always loved the romance genera(just like me)."

"That's such a coincidence cause I'm also working on and fantasy story." So we both write stories. I'm glad I met her.

"I'll have to read it sometime Christina." "And I'll read yours." After that they told us our order was done. We went over, grabbed our food and headed back.

"Luckily we don't have lessons until tomorrow. What do you wanna do?" "I'll probably end up writing my story for the rest of the day." "That sounds fun, I might do that to. Hold my burger, I gotta go to the bathroom. Hope there's one around here."

While she went off to find a bathroom, the cute guy I saw earlier came up to me. "Hi." I blushed again and this time I know he noticed. "Hi." "Are you new?" "Yeah I am." "What's your name?" "Tris prior. Yours?" "Tobias eaton. What are you studying?"

"Well I'm planning on studying culinary arts, creative writing, artistry, and other things." "Your going to culinary arts to? So am I. Maybe I'll see you there tris." He walked off back to his table and sat down.

Christina walked up to me. "Wasn't that the guy who was staring at us?" "Yeah." "Why are you blushing?" Oh shit I'm still blushing aren't I. "N-no reason." "You like him, don't you?" "No, I don't."

"What ever you say." Great, I can already tell she's gonna tease me about this.

Hey thanks for those of you who made it to the end. Like I said, not my best work, but it will get better. Now that I have a feel of it I can write it. Well that's all, bye.


	2. The lessons begin

Sup guys, her for another chapter. Even thought the chapter starts with tris's pov, I will have more povs. And for the cooking classes, the recipes won't exactly be correct, so don't follow them. Well I don't wanna keep you waiting, so let's get started.

Tris's pov

I woke up from a wonderful dream where I was starring in a big movie, and my book was published. I looked at my phone and it was 5am.

"Not to bad of a time to wake up. Come to think of it I don't feel that tired." I don't really know what time Christina wakes up. I got up, put on my shoes and sweatshirt, and went out side.

I was walking around to see if there was any place in could get some coffee. Luckily I could see a cafe with there lights on across the yard in front of me.

"My lessons start at... 10 that's right. I have a really good schedule." I got to the cafe and got two coffee, one was for Christina. I also got 2 breakfast sandwiches. As I was asking out I saw Tobias.

I went over and looked at him. "What are you doing here all by your self?" "I woke up before my room mate did so I came here. My first lesson starts at 10, so I'm just waiting." "My first lesson is at 10, what lesson is it?" "Culinary arts." "That's mine to."

"I guess I'll see you there tris." He got up and left. He seems really nice. Wait do I like him? I don't know. Maybe I do.

"Guess I better get back to Christina." I walked back to our room, and she was awake. "Morning." "Hey tris. Ohhh is that coffee and a sandwich I smell?" "Yeah I went to that cafe over there and got them for you."

"Thank you. What time is it?" I looked at my phone and it was 5:30. "It's 5:30. 4 and a half hours until our lessons start." "Guess I should go take a shower." "I should do that to." We finished our breakfast, grabbed our clothes, and went to the showers.

I stepped in the shower and turned the nob. As I let the warm water flow down my body, I thought about what an awesome few years this is gonna be. I might get to be an actress, and an author.

"That'll be great." I grabbed the shampoo and lathered my hair with it. After that I rinsed it out of my hair and turned off the shower. I stopped out and grabbed a towel. I dried my self off, and put put my clothes on.

Christina was done to and ready to go. "So what shall we do for the next 4 hours and 15 minutes?" "I don't know. I'll probably write my book, or draw stuff." "Ok. Im gonna go get a water, still a little thirsty."

She walked down the hall way and I went back to our room. I sat down in my chair and opened my lap top. I saw my story.

Polar opposites attract( a story inside a story. Inception 030.)

It's about two people who are opposite in almost every way, but they make the perfect couple. I have a couple pages so far. I started to type and the words just flew out. I wish I could be like the girl in my story.

To have a guy that cares like that. "If only." Maybe there's someone like that here. Then my mind drifted to tobias. I don't know if he likes me. Part of me kinda wants him to.

Christina walked in and snapped me back to reality. She looked happy. "Why are you so happy?" "One of the cute guys from yesterday, will I think just asked me out." Wow, that didn't take long.

"That's great Christina. Why aren't you with him?" "I told him I wanted to grab my sweatshirt. I'll see you in culinary arts." "Ok, have fun."

When she left I was left with my story, and my thoughts. "Guess I can get a few chapters written."

Tobias's pov

"4 hours until class starts. What to do what to do..." I guess I could draw, that always passes the time. I grabbed some paper, a pencil, and some colored pencils. "What should I draw?"

I started to make random shapes, but eventually I began to draw a gun. I drew laser sight, a silencer, and everything in between.

It looked amazing. After I drew that gun I literally sat there for 3 and a half hours drawing. "If I leave now I should get there early." I grabbed my bag, and walked out of my room. As I was walking I noticed that girl, tris, was typing something in her laptop.

"Hey, it's time to go to culinary arts." "Now? I'm writing a story." "If you wanna be late, that's your fault." She groaned and grabbed her bag. We began to walk towards the culinary arts class. "What do you think we're gonna do in the class?"

"Well tris, I'm kinda hoping we get to make omelets." She chuckled. She's kinda pretty. There's no way she'd like me. "I think I can see the building up ahead."

Surely enough, the culinary arts class was in the building up ahead. "Come on Tobias, hurry up I wanna cook!" She grabbed my arm and started running.

She's stronger then she looks. She pulled me all the way into the class. There were only two other people. Will and that girl I saw with tris. "Good morning you two. Tobias, who's your friend?"

"This is tris, she came to the university yesterday." "Why hello tris and welcome to my class. I'm ." "Nice to meet you ." We walked over to one of the middle tables and sat down.

"No offense Tobias, but you seem like the type of guy to take cooking lessons." I should feel bad about that, but it's kinda funny. "What did you think I should be doing?" "I don't know somewhere along the lines of martial arts, or modeling."

After that she froze and blushed furiously. Modeling, why would she think modeling? Does she think I'm attractive? She looked down at the table.

I laughed and said, "Do you really think I could be in modeling?" She glanced at me and looked back at the table. "Yeah, it seems more fitting for you."

"Personally I think you could be a model or a actress." She perked up. "Do you really think that?" "Of course I do tris. You seem energetic, talented, and your pretty." Oh crap did I say that out loud?

Damn it now I'm blushing. More people started to arrive, and they all looked excited. "Ok class, today we'll be making gourmet omelets." Yes, my wish came true.

"Watch tris, I'll prove I'm good at cooking." She laughed. "Go grab the ingredients and head back to your station students ." Tris and I grabbed creamer, eggs, ham, cheese, salt & pepper, a small bowl, and some kind of leaf to make it look fancy.

"Ok, begin by turning on a burner and putting the pan on." We turned on our burners and set our pans in it. "We have to wait for it to heat up the pan." We sat there and looked at our pans. "Ok the should be warm enough, spray the nonstick spray on the pan."

Somehow, the whole class was able to spray at the same time. "Ok now crack the eggs, and pour the creamer in the bowl. Whisk them until the creamer and eggs have mixed."

We both whisked in simultaneous motion. "Now that the liquid is yellow, pour it into the pan and add all of the cheese and meat and other things." We did as he said and poured it in, then added the stuff. It began to cook and solidify.

"Ok, now flip one half of the omelet over the other half." I tried, but that half slipped out of the pan. Tris started to laugh. Her omelet was perfect.

"Having a little trouble there?" "Oh be quiet. At least your omelet is good." The teacher began walking to everyone's tables and tasting their omelet. When he got to mine a looked at me. "Looks like you need some practice."

"Can I come back after my other classes?" "Sure thing Tobias." He then went over and tasted tris's omelet. "Oh my lord, this is amazing." "Really?" "Yes, you might have the potential to be a good chef."

"Well everyone you can go to your next class now." "Bye." We all said in unison. "That class could have gone better." "It wasn't to bad Tobias. After our classes are done I'll go back with you and help you cook. Ok mr. Grumpy?"

She looked so cute in her puppy dog face. "Fine. So what do we have next?" "Philosophy I think." "You wanted to go to philosophy?" "Yeah. I thought I coils share my thoughts with the world."

"What's the time tris?" "10:25. Our classes end at 2. Oh crap we have to be there in 5 minutes." "Get in my back tris!" She jumped on my back and I ran.

"Tobias I can see the hall from here!" I stopped right outside and let her down. We walked in and we were 3 minutes early.

"Awesome we made it." "I assume your ?" "Yep." "We'll take your seats were about to start."

We sat next to each other in the front. "Philosophy is no easy class. It takes critical thinkers, and open minded people. If you aren't optimistic, or you don't think hard, get out of my class."

I only took two courses with this guy, but he seems a little uptight. "Today we'll be focusing primarily on the philosophy of life. For starters, I want all of you to share your opinion on the meaning of life. Tobias why don't you go first."

Ok Tobias dint worry, just speak what you feel. That's what this class is about.

"Well sir in my opinion, life is one long line of problems. My philosophy is when one problem is solved, a new one a rises. There are however a few moments where you can become happy." I looked at tris. "Maybe by meeting a new person."

"Well that's a dark, yet surprisingly truthful philosophy." Tris looked at me. "Are you happy because you met me?" "Yeah I am." We turned back to the teacher. "Well Tobias personally, I think life is what ever you want it to be. If you want it to be happy then it's happy."

After that the day went on like normal, we had our classes. When all of our classes were over, tris and i went back to the cooking class. "This day went faster then I thought." "That it did tris, that it did."

The teacher was there, but he looked like he was leaving. "Um sir where are you going?" "I'm going on a date with the art teacher. I hope you can keep this place from burning." "We will mr Fredrick." "Ok tris. Bye." "Bye." We both said.

We grabbed all the ingredients for the omelet and began cooking. "So Tobias, what you said about me making you happy in philosophy, was that true?"

"Of course it was. I know we just meet, but you seem nice. Plus your helping me cook and your pretty." She blushed. I wanna ask her out, but she might think it's to early. If I don't ask her soon I'm gonna go crazy.

I wanted to put romance in this chapter, I really did. But I resisted it because building the relationship is more important. I hope your happy I did is for you readers. I'll be writing the next chapter soon. Bye.


	3. Broken ankle

Well it's been a couple of weeks, so why not post a new chapter? Thanks to those who read this and left positive reviews, that's probably over do. I don't mention this, but I was feeling depressed as shit when I was writing the chapters for my other fanfics so I couldn't update as much. I'm feeling a little better now, even though I was cheated on and I can't tell the girl I like that I like her. Other then that things are looking up. Please enjoy this chapter.

Tris's pov

That was a fun art class. "Tobias you still got some paint on your face." I was talking and laughing at the same time. "You did fling it on my face." He wiped it off.

"You know your a good painter and drawer." "Not as good as you. Im probably better at writing books. Speaking of books my next class is creative writing. Where are you going?" "College football. I love sports."

Why am I not surprised he's a football player. "Well have fun." "You to tris." I headed over to the hall where the class was being held. On my way there, Christina came out of nowhere. "Hey tris how's your day?"

"Pretty good, I'm headed off to creative writing right now. What about you?" "Will and I are going to computer engineering. Isn't Caleb doing that?" "Yeah he is. Him and will would make good friends."

"We'll see you later tris. We only have like two courses left." "Bye Christina." I made it to the class in time and I sat down. It's lonely without Tobias sitting next to me. I miss him. I wish I could just tell him that I like him, but I'm afraid he doesn't feel the same way.

"Today students we'll be starting a project. Over the course of the next few weeks you'll be writing a story, and the top story will actually be published. How great is that." Everyone's faces lit up, including mine.

"Is their a certain topic we have to write about?" "Good question tris, the answer is no. This class is about free expression so write about what ever your heart desires. Today you'll be coming up with ideas and making a general plan for your book. You may begin."

I walked down to him to ask him something. "Professor, I wanted to ask you something." "What is it tris?" "Well I've actually been working on a story of my own for sometime now. Would you mind taking a look at it?"

"No problem tris, I'd love to look at it." I got my laptop and handed it to him. He looked at the story with a neutral look. Damn the suspense is killing me. He looked up at me with a smile.

"What you have so far tris is amazing. Your use of words and emotion makes me want to read more. If you keep that up, you'll have a very good chance of getting that published."

"Thanks professor." I went back to my seat and worked on my story for the rest of the class. As I was packing up and leaving, one of the other students tapped my shoulder. "Hi my name is zeke. I couldn't help read your story over your shoulder while you were typing, and I must say it was pretty good."

"Thank you." "No problem. I think you'll get that thing published." "Really?" "Yes, keep up the good work, I'm sorry I don't know your name." "Tris prior." "Nice to meet you tris prior. I'll see you around."

As I walked outside I saw Tobias and two people helping him onto a bench. I ran over to him. "What happened Tobias?" "Some dick head purposely broke my ankle. It hurts a lot." I looked at his ankle, and I wish I hadn't.

"Sure looks that way. You should go back to your room. I only have one more lesson and then I'll come see you, ok?" "Ok tris. Bring soup please. Any kind will do." "Sure thing."

Tobias's pov

My friends amar and Uriah helped me to my room, and went back to their lessons. "What did I do to deserve this?" I just wanted to play football, but no that's to much. At least I get to see tris. Why can't I just tell her I like her.

"Wimp." She should be here in about an hour and a half so what should I do? "Guess I could draw some more." I got out of my bed and hopped over to my desk. I sat down and grabbed some blank paper.

"What to draw this time? I know, but I have to keep it hidden." I drew the picture for at least and hour and fifteen minutes, because I care about my art. "Perfect it's done." I glanced at my watch.

"Ok I have enough time to go get some water, and get back before she gets here." I hopped down the hall way and got to the vending machine. I got a bottle of water then started to hop back.

When I got to my room tris was there making my soup. "Oh shit, I didn't put the drawing away. She definitely saw it."

That's ok, I can just walk in and act like it's not there, maybe she didn't see it. I walked in as silently as I could and moved the drawing under my desk.

She turned around and jumped. "Damn you scared me Tobias." "Did you get out of class early?" "Yeah, I told my teacher about what happened to you, and he let me come back." She came back for me.

Maybe she might like me. "Your soup is done here you go." She handed me the soup, which made my hands tingle with warmth. I tipped the container and let the warm broth run down my throat.

"Mmm, that's good tris. Thank you." "No problem." We sat there for a minute or two before she said something. "When I walked in, I saw the drawing of you and me on the beach(made you wait to find out what it was 030)." Fuck, I knew it. "Damn it. I didn't want you to see that."

I started blushing. "I thought it was very nice. Your a great artist Tobias. So does that picture mean anything?" I guess there's no beating around the bush. "It does mean something. I like you tris. Your smart, funny, beautiful, and you can always motivate me."

She stared at me for what seemed like the longest time. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't like you two. You have this amazing part of you that can make anyone smile." She likes me? That is such a relief.

"That's good to hear. I thought you didn't like me." I felt her hand brush over mine, and I laced my fingers through hers. "Well I do. And you like me to?" "Of course." We sat there for ever and just talked about nothing. Eventually she left to go back to her room.

My room mate amar eventually came in. "Where've you been all night?" "Working under the sky. It's lovely outside." I'll wait to tell amar about tris until I know for sure that we're going out. "I'm tired, good night amar." "Good night Tobias."

Sorry this was short. I just wanted to put something out so you guys wouldn't have to wait while I made a good chapter. Thanks for the positive reviews. Next chapter shouldn't take to long. Bye.


	4. Tris has a bad day

Hello loyal fans who enjoy my story! Well it's kind of a boring day, which is the perfect opportunity to write. The last chapter wasn't bad, but it wasn't my best. I'll try to make this chapter longer. Ok let's start.

Tris's pov

What a night. When I got out of bed I looked out the window. "It's a beautiful outside. And it's my first day off. What to do first?" I do have some work I need to catch up on. But I should check on Tobias first.

"Tobias..." We both said we liked each other yesterday and that made me happy. But how I'm not sure what to do. I want to be with him, but I'm not sure what I'd say to him. It'd be awkward for me to just ask him, "hey you wanna be my boyfriend?"

Hopefully he'll make the first move. Cristina already left to go spend her day off with will. Those two are so cute together. Well better get moving before I become to comfy.

I finally managed to get up and went over to my dresser. I grabbed some clothes and got dressed. "Man I'm hungry." I grabbed some captain crunch and made a bowl of cereal.

"I love captain crunch." This room feels so empty without Cristina, although I do hope she and Will have a good time. When I finished by cereal I got up and looked at my mirror.

"Ok tris just act natural, as hard as that may be." I walked down to his room, and I was excited to see him.

When I got to his room however, there was another girl there. She was sitting right next to him, then she kissed his broken ankle, and started to run her hands over him? "There, does that feel better?" "Look you shouldn't be here, my girlfr-"

I stood there like an idiot, and then he looked at me.

"Tris... This isn't what it looks like." "Sure it isn't." I knew this would happen. It was to good to be true. "I thought he liked me, but as usual I was wrong.

I eventually made it to the field and sat down on a bench. "Maybe she was a relative. But she probably wasn't. She looked like she wanted to have sex with him. Every time I begin to trust someone they always do this."

I hung my head and started to cry, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I looked up I saw a guy that was a little shorter then Tobias. "Hey what's your name?"

"Tris. What's yours?" "Eric. Why are you crying tris?" "You don't really care." He sat down next to me. "I do care. I might not know you, but I hate it when people cry. I'm actually studying to become a therapist, so tell me what's the matter."

"Well you seem nice. There's this guy who said he liked me and I liked him. Then I saw him with another girl and she was running her hands over him and kissing his broken ankle. I don't know what to do."

He looked at me. "Well tris that's terrible. It's always hard to see something like that. I know how it feels, it's happened to me before." "I'm so sorry. Thanks for listening to my problems. Not many people would do that for me. You'll make a great therapist."

"Everyone needs help at some point in there life tris. It's my pleasure." He started to get up and leave, but I grabbed his shirt. "Can you stay, and talk with me a little while longer, if you want. It's just hard to find someone to talk to." "Of course. It's my day off and I can't ignore someone in pain. It's a therapists job to help heal."

He sat back down and I leaned my head against his shoulder. He has nice shoulders. "So what else is bothering you?" "Where do I begin?" "Let's start with the most painful stuff and work our way down."

Tobias's pov

I fucked up bad, really bad. "Tobias what's wrong?" "Damnit Anita! You had to rub your hands on me and kiss my foot. Now tris probably hates me."

"You looked tense, I was just massaging you. Jeez. Anyway I'm sorry for what happened. My brother is an idiot and he sometimes does awful things like breaking peoples bones. It's been this way ever since childhood."

"It's fine. I have to go find tris and fix things." "Look I feel terrible. I hope things will be ok with your girlfriend."

"Thanks, but at this rare she won't be my "girlfriend" for much longer." I waddled out of my room and managed to get outside. "Crap I can't find her." "Hey Tobias!" I saw tris's friend and her boyfriend walk over to me.

"Your Cristina right?" "Yeah. Are you looking for tris?" "Yeah. There was a misunderstanding earlier that I need to clear up." "What happened?" "Long story short, she thought I was cheating on her and now she's pissed."

"That does sound bad. Well I just saw her go that way." "Thanks, have a nice day." I walked as fast as I could to the dorm Cristina pointed to. "Come on walk faster damn it!" I finally made it to the dorm. When I walked in I heard crying and ran towards it.

"It sounds like tris. I've gotta talk to her." I went down the hall and got to the rooms the crying was coming from. I was about to open the door when I heard her talking to someone.

"It feels good to let all of my memories out. I feel safe talking to you. You won't tell anyone will you?" "Of course not. I wouldn't do that to a friend." So the incident earlier wasn't the only thing she was sad about. Maybe it sparked old memories.

"I cant talk to her now, not after what happened. She needs time away from me." I felt a few tears roll down my eyes.

"I'm sorry for opening up old wounds tris. It won't happen again." I began to make my way back to my room. Cristina came up to me. "So did you find her, what happened?" "She's sad for reasons I'm not sure of. I decided to stay away from her to let her heal."

"That sucks Tobias. I'll talk to her when she gets back and see what's going on." "Ok, thanks." I went to find amar. He's usually outside finishing up work or relaxing with his girlfriend. I finally found him eating breakfast under a tree with maria(she's an oc and his girlfriend).

"Hey amar." "Oh, hi tobias. What are you up to?" "Just hanging, I'm not sure what to do. How are you Maria?" "Good thanks for asking." "I'm gonna go hang out under one of those trees, I need to sit down."

"Ok I'll see you later Tobias." I walked over to a nearby tree and laid down. "What happened to you tris, what's your past like? Well to break down like that it must have been bad."

Tris's pov

"Thanks for listening to me Eric. It means a lot to have someone to talk to. I was a little uneasy telling you all this, but if your truly studying to become a therapist then you know how important confidentiality is."

"It's my pleasure tris. Remember if you ever need to talk I'm here for you." We both got up from our chairs. "Thank you so much. I'll see you around Eric."

I got up and left his room. "Eric's a great person for letting me talk to him." What am I gonna say to Tobias the next time I see him? I don't know. Maybe the situation wasn't what it seemed to be.

I went to the cafe and got a some Gatorade. "This is good." I walked all the way back to my room cause I needed to just lay down. A few minutes after I laid down Christina walked in. "Tris I've been looking for you."

"Why?" "Well Tobias was looking for you because he was trying to tell you that what happened in his room wasn't actually what it looked like. She was the sister of the guy who broke his ankle and she was apologizing."

"Then why was she running him?" "She's kind of a slut, and Tobias was trying to push her off when you walked by." So Tobias wasn't interested in her. I buried my face in my knees. "I'm an idiot Cristina. I've ruined everything."

"No you haven't. Tobias is outside sitting under a tree. Go talk to him and straighten things out." I stood up and looked at Cristina. "Ok Cristina I will." I bolted down the stairs and out the doors. I looked around for Tobias and he was getting up from under the tree.

"Tobias wait!" His head jerked around and looked at me. I finally got to him and stared at him. "Cristina told me what you've been doing all day. I'm sorry for over reacting, you didn't do anything wrong."

"No tris, your wrong. I did upset you. The way you looked after you saw me, you were clearly upset. I don't know what happened to you in your past to make you be that way, but I don't want to be the cause of more pain for you. This may hurt you, but I can't be with you right now. I should've kicked Anita out sooner. I'm sorry tris."

He kissed my forehead and walked away. "Damn. Tobias I won't give up. I like you a lot and I'm not ready to let you go like that. I don't care what you say, you will be mine."

So let me break this down for you, this chapter wasn't great. It felt rushed and sloppy, but I backed my self into a corner that I could get out of, so I had to write a solution for it. Go ahead leave any hate comments you want, I won't care I deserve it. If you did enjoy the chapter, then I love you. Thanks for reading of you did, bye.


End file.
